Passport to Hell: Ticket to Heaven
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: Sequel to Passport to Hell. What happened to the girls after they left CGL to live with Gold's grandmother? R


**A/N: So It's been a while since I finished Passport to Hell, and since then I hadn't given a sequel much thought until recently, and I decided that I'd give it a go. Since I last wrote about these characters, a lot has changed. Ivana (aka Gold) moved away and Lucy (Myth) and I are not that close anymore. Nicole (Ginger) is much louder than she was when I first wrote the story and Alex (Neon) is much quieter (and not actually Asian). I've also made new friends at my new school and I've become especially close with two girls. Also, Eleanor (Crazy) is my best friend. All these changes will mean that I need to change the storyline slightly to make sure that it's as accurate as possible, so this story will be a lot more different from the first one, but I hope you will continue to read and support this story. Changes in this story will include two new characters, some characters leaving, new pairings, new settings, a change in order, a new bad girl and a whole lotta drama! I hope you enjoy the sequel to Passport to Hell!**

Passport to Hell: Ticket to Heaven

_Chapter 1_

A New Start

The knock on the door startled everyone in the house awake from their sleep. Star, with her newly dyed brown hair flopping around her shoulders, hopped down the stairs one at a time. She opened the door and was surprised to see two police officers standing outside.

"Hello officers?" she felt a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach, "How can I help you?"

"Can we speak to Miss Henderson?" one of them asked.

"You mean Go- I mean Ivana?" Star said, "I'll just got get her."

She ran back up the stairs up to Gold's room.

"Gold?" she whispered, opening the door a crack. Gold rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Yeah Star?" she asked.

"There are some police officers downstairs and they wanted you..." Star said.

"Oh. I'd better see what they want," Gold got up from her bed and ran a hand through her hair. She ran down the stairs with Star behind her.

"Good morning officers," she said politely as she reached the door.

"I wish I could agree, Miss Henderson."

"Please, call me Ivana."

"Ivana. We have some terrible news."

"What?" Gold asked.

"Your carer has been in hospital, correct?"

"My grandmother. Yes she has... she hurt her back."

"I'm sorry to inform you that she has passed away."

Gold stood at the door with an open mouth. Star put her hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Pepper and the others walked down the stairs.

"Mrs Henderson died!" Star burst out, seeing that Gold was too distressed to answer.

"But where will we live?" Neon asked, twiddling her hair round her finger. In the years after leaving Camp Green Lake, she had become a lot quieter and dyed her hair light brown and stopped straightening it, allowing it to be naturally curly. It bounced around her shoulders as she walked over to the door.

"That is what we have come to talk to you about. May we come in?" one of the officers asked. Gold nodded numbly.

"Of course."

They all went into the living room and sat down, Star and Crazy next to Gold on the sofa with Myth on a chair next to them.

One of the officers gestured to Pepper and Neon, who were on another sofa in the corner along with Ginger.

"You are both eighteen," he stated. Pepper nodded.

"Since October, and September for Neon."

"You are both now legal adults, therefore you are allowed to own your own house. You are aware of this?"

This time Neon nodded.

"Yes officer."

"You can all stay in this house if you would like, apart from Ivana."

"Why?" Gold asked, standing from her seat, "Why can't I stay with them?"

"We have traced some more of your family. They have requested you stay with them."

"B-but I want to stay with my friends!" Gold looked at Star, who looked worried. They weren't best friends ever since Star had become close with Crazy, but they still cared about eachother.

"I understand, but as you are not yet a legal adult, you have no choice."

Gold burst out in tears, and Myth put an arm over her to comfort her.

"Where will she be living? Is it close to here?" Pepper asked.

"I'm afraid not, her relatives live in Poland."

"Poland!" Gold burst out," But that's ages away, I'll never see them! This isn't fair!"

"Maybe so, but I'm afraid that we can't influence their decision. They will be here tomorrow, so you'd better start packing."

"I'll be all alone..." Gold whispered. Myth hugged her quickly (they had grown closer after leaving CGL) and then stood up.

"Officers, isn't there anything we can do?" she asked.

"No. It is out of our power," one answered.

"Then I want to go with her," Myth decided.

"Myth you don't have to," Gold looked at her.

"Yes I do. I can't let you be alone, ok?"

"We would have to consult the family first, Miss Knight."

"Consult them then. I'm not leaving Gold," Myth smiled at Gold, who smiled back through her tears.

"Thank you so much," Gold whispered to her.

"What are best friends for?" Myth grinned back, and she was right. Gold realised that even though she may have lost Star to Crazy, she still had Myth, and they would live in Poland together as best friends.

…...

The next morning, Gold and Myth were ready to leave. Gold's relatives had granted permission for Myth to stay with them, and although Gold was sad to leave, she was grateful that Myth had offered to come with her.

Before they left, they said goodbye to everyone outside the house.

"I'll miss you," Star whispered through her tears as she hugged Gold for the very last time.

"I'll miss you too," tears streamed down Gold's face, "Don't forget about me, yeah?"

"I won't," Star said. They pulled apart as the driver of the taxi that would take them to the airport honked his horn.

"I'm coming," Gold said through the tears, and she squeezed Star's hand quickly before letting go and walking with Myth to the taxi. As it began to drive off, the two girls leaned out the windows and yelled to the girls.

"We'll meet again someday!"

And just like that, they were gone.

…...

Weeks had passed since Gold and Myth had left to Poland, and Star still felt an emptiness as she talked with Gold on the phone.

"How's Poland?" she tried to sound cheerful.

"It's great! Me and Myth have made loads of new friends already!" Star bit her lip.

"Great."

"Yeah. In fact, I think I may have a boyfriend!"

"But what about Caveman?"

"Who?"

"Caveman... y'know, your BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh, him. Star, when are you gonna move on? We haven't seen them in years, and it's likely we'll never see them again."

"I'll never move on from Squid. Never," Gold just simply laughed.

"Cute, but you'll be a crazy cat lady if you don't."

"I don't care. I love him Gold!"

"_Loved, _Star, _Loved. _Not anymore. Those days are over, when're you gonna realise that?"

"I...I gotta go," Star hung up the phone without another word. She sighed and sat on her bed.

"Oh Squid... when will you find me?"

…...


End file.
